Children of the Moon Series
Summary Children of the Moon, is a series '''about '''shapeshifters '''and other '''supernatural beings. It's time starts three years after Teen Wolf, after Scott and his friends graduate. Based in Beacon Hills. Characters Protagonists Protagonists of the series. Seaon One (Main): *'Briar Aisling' - is a Banshee, which is based on Celtic Mythology '('Irish Mythology). She is the main character, and is''' related to Lydia Martin'. *'Corey Bryant - is an 'Oni 'and a '''Nogitsune , which is based on '''Japanese mythology. He is '''one of the main characters. *'Dallas Carter -' is an Alpha Werewolf , which is based on mythology. He is''' one of the main characters', and he's '''related '''to '''Stiles Stilinski'. Dallas is the Pack Leader of his Pack. *'Charlie LeBeau -' is a Beta Werewolf , which is based on mythology. He is one of the main characters. Mysterious past, in France. *'Alissa Hughes -' is a''' Kanima Master' of '''Adam Westchester', which is based on both South American and Greek lore. She is one of the main characters. *'Nico Sanchez - '''is a 'Omega Werewolf , which is based on '''mythology. He is one of the main characters, he's related '''to '''Luna Sanchez and is the most powerfull wolf due to the blood of Ciro *'Luna Sanchez -' is a''' Druid/Emissary in training', which is based on' Celtic mythology'. She is' one of the main characters', and she's the '''sister '''of '''Nico Sanchez'. *'Adam Westchester - '''is a 'Kanima , which is based on both '''South American '''and '''Greek lore. He is one of the main characters, and his master, is Alissa Hughes Linh.jpg|Briar-Rose Aisling Dallas.jpeg|Dallas Carter Charlie.jpeg|Charlie LeBeau Alissa.jpeg|Alissa Hughes Nico.png|Nico Sanchez luna|Luna Sanchez adam|Adam Westchester Lopivg.png|Corey Bryant Season One (Recurring): *'Lana Reed' - is a Banshee ''', which is based on '''Celtic mythology. She helps Briar Aisling, with her powers. *'Rue Hogo-sha' - is a''' Fire Kitsune', which is based on '''Japanese mythology'. She has one tail. Season Two (Main): *'Briar Aisling' - is a Banshee, which is based on Celtic Mythology '('Irish Mythology). She is the main character, and is related to Lydia Martin. *'Corey Bryant - '''is an 'Oni and a '''Nogitsune , which is based on '''Japanese mythology. He is '''one of the main characters. *'Cat Makwa - '''is a 'Shaman, which is based on Inuit Mythology ('''Native American Mythology). She is one of the main characters, and is new to the second season. *'Dallas Carter -' is an Alpha Werewolf , which is based on mythology. He is''' one of the main characters', and he's '''related '''to '''Stiles Stilinski'. Dallas is the Pack Leader of his Pack. *'Charlie LeBeau -' is a Beta Werewolf , which is based on mythology. He is one of the main characters. Mysterious past, in France. *'Alissa Hughes -' is a''' Kanima Master' of '''Adam Westchester', which is based on both South American and Greek lore. She is one of the main characters. *'Nico Sanchez - '''is a 'Beta Werewolf , which is based on '''mythology. He is one of the main characters, and he's related '''to '''Luna Sanchez. *'Luna Sanchez -' is a''' Druid/Emissary in training', which is based on' Celtic mythology'. She is' one of the main characters', and she's the '''sister '''of '''Nico Sanchez'. *'Adam Westchester - '''is a 'Kanima , which is based on both '''South American '''and '''Greek lore. He is one of the main characters, and his master, is Alissa Hughes. Linh.jpg|Briar-Rose Aisling Lopivg.png|Corey Bryant Cat.jpg|Catori Makwa Dallas.jpeg|Dallas Carter Charlie.jpeg|Charlie LeBeau Alissa.jpeg|Alissa Hughes Nico.png|Nico Sanchez Luna|Luna Sanchez Adam|Adam Westchester Antagonists Season 1 The Apocalyptic Pack and Devin Adams guy-hot-life-photography-Favim.com-1204502.jpg|Kellan Richards (Alpha) mason|Raphael Mikaelson (Alpha) zoe|Raven Mikaelson (Alpha) wyatt|Wyatt Anderson (Darach) tracy|Tracy Valentine (Beta) Stiles.jpeg|Devin Adams (Nogitsune) Locations Season One Episodes #'Mystique': Coming back to Beacon Hills after summer vacation, Briar Aisling has changed, mentally and supernaturally. And Beacon Hills, has a new residents; both good and bad. Mystique is first episode and Season priemere of Children of the Moon. #'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' : On their date, Briar and Corey experience hallucinations and true fear. #'Ashes ' : Briar gets help from an old friend Dallas and Corey have a falling out. #'Slippery Slope' : Dallas' descion, leads to an unexpected death. #'Mirage ' : Briar and Luna, try to figure out why the werewolves are hallucinating. #'Harbinger' : At a party, Briar and the others wind up fighting the Apocalyptic Pack. #'Revelations ' : Dallas discovers why the Apocalyptic Pack is in Beacon Hills, and learns their past. #'Retained':' '''Corey's powers grow, and he's having difficulty controlling them around Briar. #'Feral ''': Briar discovers what Corey truly is. Category:Kanima Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Beta Werewolf Category:Alpha Werewolf Category:Omega Werewolf Category:Kitsune Category:Werefox Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Ka'ohu Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:Male Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Banshee Category:Druid Category:Emissary Category:Kanima Master Category:Briar Aisling Category:Alissa Hughes Category:Luna Sanchez Category:Dallas Carter Category:Charlie LeBeau Category:Nico Sanchez Category:Adam Westchester Category:Corey Bryant Category:Banshee Characters Category:Kanima Master Characters Category:Kanima Characters Category:Hunter Characters Category:Human Category:Darach